The 1st Future Hunger Games
by The Koala of Doom
Summary: Here is where the Games come to life. For my website with a link on my profile, 24 tributes must battle in an arena among the clouds. They must avoid the angels and take out the other competitors to emerge on top.
1. Reapings

**A/N: This story is based on the roleplay site that I run. This is the story of the First Games and I hope you enjoy. The link is on my profile if you are interested.**

**D1 14 Breeze Akerman POV: **My eyes fly open as I realize what day it is. Finally, it is the Reaping of the First Future Hunger Games. I am so glad that my opportunity for the Games is back again. My family always trained me. It is actually kind of a family game. My father and his two brothers grew up next to Gloss and Cashmere and were always made fun of by them whenever they would meet for not volunteering. Even though they died in the 75th Games, my parents still trained me to win the Games.

I get out of bed to see my twin sister, Summer, across the room stirring. We are pretty close, so she is going to wait a year before she enters the Games so we don't have to fight each other. I sigh and quietly sneak out of the room downstairs. My father is waiting for me downstairs and I see him look up from his coffee and smile as I go to the kitchen to get some toast.

"Hey Breeze. Are you ready for your big day?"

"You know I am dad. You have been training me since I was seven, and you know how lethal I am with spears."

"I got you something Breeze." I watch as he turns around and goes into another room. My toast pops up as he reenters the room holding a nice tan dress shirt and black pants. This must have cost him a ton. Even though we are pretty wealthy, we still aren't as rich as many of the other District 1 citizens. The richest are the Sparks who happen to be the mayor's family. I hope one of them is reaped so that they can see how inferior they are to the Akermans.

I sit down and eat my toast as my dad talks about how wonderful it will be when I return as a victor from the Games. I know it will be nice, but I am mostly running possible scenarios through my head. Who will be my partner? Will it be some girl that has trained her whole life or some girl that never had the money for training equipment. What will the arena be like? Will it be a forest or will it be a barren wasteland? I nod to my father as he rumbles on about how I will honor our family and that nonsense. I get up and go to my room to get ready for the Reaping as he continues on about making sure to get a memorable kill. I don't need him to remind me, all of my kills will be memorable.

I get upstairs and enter the bathroom holding my new outfit. I need to look good to get sponsors for the Games. I comb my hair to my side, not exactly professional, but it will show the Capitol who I truly am. I pull on a pair of dress shoes and pull my shirt and pants on. I open the bathroom door quietly and leave so I don't have to listen to my dad anymore. We can talk when I get back from the Games.

I get out of my house and walk off to the Reaping. My friends don't know I am volunteering and I intend to keep it that way, after all they can be pretty annoying at times. I reach the square and I am early so I watch the stage while sitting on a bench. Finally Mayor Sparks comes out and I go to the fourteens section waiting for his speech. He spews out words and I roll my eyes as the escort takes the stage. Her purple dyed skin just freaks me out. She reaches into the girls' bowl and pulls out a slip. "Brooklyn Sparks." The mayor's daughter walks to the stage and I watch as the kids all snicker. I guess they are pretty happy to see a rich child going into the Games. It doesn't look like there are going to be any volunteers either, so the escort walks over to the boy's bowl. She pulls out a slip, but she cannot read it before I am walking out of the crowd.

"I volunteer."

"How lovely, what is your name."

"I am Breeze Akerman and I will win!"

I shake hands with Brooklyn while she stares into my eyes. I know that I can win these Games especially if my own district partner is so weak.

**D2 18 Bane Zephyr POV: **I wake up in my cot here at the career school. I have lived here since I was 8 and even though the quarters are cramped, I feel at home. I swing my legs off of the bed and pull on the career school uniform. I walk into the dining hall and see that few trainees are here. The ones that have arrived are mostly talking about the Reaping today when they get the first look at the tributes. They know I am volunteering, but the female tribute is undecided. I grab a protein shake from the refrigerator and a plate of scrambled eggs from the line of breakfasts. I eat the food quickly and leave the hall. I need to get some training in before the Reaping.

I enter the large gymnasium where combat skills are taught and I can see one other boy swinging a sword at dummies. I wave to him, but he doesn't seem to notice and continues to hack away. I sigh and walk over to the spear station. I pick up a well-weighted one and let it fly. It smashes into the target and I smirk knowing that that would have killed a tribute on the other end of it. I continue to heave spears at the target as other careers file in to the gym working on their various weapons. Many of them are watching me as they know that I am the tribute to enter the Games for the males of District 2.

Finally the time shows that I need to go get ready and I depart from the Training gym into the finer chambers of the building. I go to my locker and open it seeing a nice tuxedo. It must be for the Reaping to help me get sponsors. I pull it on and look at myself in the mirror. Not too shabby. I walk out of the building and walk over to the town square. I can see the kids from the Nut training center eying us as we walk into the square. They think they are so perfect. I wonder if one of them will try to compete with me for the spot this year. None of them could beat me to the stage though since I will be up front in the eighteen year olds' section.

I get into my assigned section and listen to the yadda-yadda of the escort. Finally they go over to the girls' bowl. She pulls out a name, but a girl reaches the stage first. I recognize her from the orphans of the district, and she has trained, but not in one of the lavish centers that most of us have. "My name is Rosalie Winters and I volunteer as tribute."

The escort walks over to the boys' bowl and reaches in to pick a name, but I beat her up to the stage. "My name is Bane Zephyr and I will be the male tribute from District 2 for this year." I can see out of my eye a kid from the Nut with a bloody nose. He must have tried to volunteer, but one of our trainees gave him a chance to reconsider. I shake hands with Rosalie and smile at the escort. The Games have just begun.

**D5 14 Claus Fletcher POV: ** I wake up from my sleep in the shabby house I live in. Ever since my parents got electrocuted, I have had to live with my older brother. He is up glaring at me standing at the foot of my bed and I know that I will have to deal with some sort of lecture.

"Claus, you better get ready for the Reaping. Maybe this year you will get chosen and I won't have to put up with you ever again."

"I'm leaving to go see Dakota. You should find something to do besides scold me." I get up off of the bed and quickly pull on a t-shirt and jeans. I don't have anything nicer to wear considering that all of our income comes from, lets say less than legitimate sources. In other words I am an assassin and my brother just wastes the money on dumb gadgets. Once I get my clothes on, I run out into the street and walk down to where Dakota lives. I can hear the notes from his voice from all the way down the street. It is a perfect name for a perfect boy, Dakota Melodic. We have been dating for quite a while, but I don't let the girls know, for some of them give me money sympathetically.

I knock on the door and his father answers with a tired look on his face. He doesn't really know that Dakota and I are more than friends, and we intend to keep it that way. All of Dakota's siblings are real sporty, so he really stands out compared to them. I smile as he walks out and we walk down to the Reaping.

"Claus, what will happen if I get reaped?"

"Look, Dakota you aren't going to get reaped. You only have your name in there once so the chances are so low." I am just glad that his chances are low. Mine are pretty high. I have a lot of tessera, but that shouldn't be that bad since almost everyone in District 5 takes some tessera to stay alive.

"Ok Claus, I am just scared."

"That's natural. Everyone is scared today."

He nods and we arrive at the square. I give him a hug goodbye and then check in to the fourteen year olds' section. I can see him in the twelves' looking very nervous. The escort takes the stage and walks over to the girls' bowl. She grabs a slip and reads it out. "Maya Mabel." She is my age and to be honest, she is easy. She has made advances on me before, but I just turn her down. The escort walks over to the boys' bowl and grabs a slip. "Claus Fletcher." Shit, I was chosen. I walk up to the stage and shake hands with Maya. Here is where I make my legacy.

**D6 16 Nelly Roth POV: **My eyes flutter open and I can see my older siblings getting ready for the Reaping. This is a dark day for my family. My brother Todd died in the 74th Games in the bloodbath. I always knew Katniss could win and I had so much hope when the rebellion started. I guess it just had to be crushed by the Capitol.

I get out of bed and start getting ready for the day. I have my clothes on quickly and walk out into the street. I would find my friends, but I just want some time in solitude to think about the Games. The Capitol said that the Games will be the same except for one thing. There will be a Quarter Quell every five years. Luckily I will be twenty-one by the time of the first Quarter Quell and immune to the Reaping. I just hope that I can make it until then.

I can see many kids painting stuff on the walls of the houses here. I would join them, but if peacekeepers catch them then they will be punished severely. Some of them I recognize, and I hope that none of them are chosen today.

I arrive at the Reaping and see many people here already. The camera crews are on the rooftops and the giant bowls are set up on the stage. I watch as the mayor makes his speech and the escort takes the stage. She walks over to the girls' bowl and picks out a name. "Nelly Roth." She picked me. This is bad. I can't even process the emotion as I walk up to the stage. The escort walks over to the boys' bowl and digs her hand in grabbing a slip. "Knute Willoughby." That must have been planned. He is a rebellious eighteen-year old who led a couple dozen citizens in attacking the Justice Building. He walks up to the stage and shakes my hand as we are led into the Justice Building.

**D10 15 Gilpin Rambert POV: **I wake up and rise from my bed. My family isn't that poor for District 10 standards. My dad is a cowhand, my mom does laundry, and I work at the butcher's shop. I also spend some time at the Curley Ranch, but mostly I work killing animals.

I see my dad sitting at the table eating a slice of bacon. That is one of the upsides of working for the butcher; you get cheap meat. He nods and I pull on a cowboy hat from the hook.

"You hungry Gil?"

"A little, but I will get some with James."

James Curley is one of the children of the Curley ranch. I go to the ranch to see if I can find him, but when I get there he isn't there. I walk back to the butcher's shop and start cutting up a piece of horsemeat for a little extra cash.

I hear a knock on the door and swing it open to see a girl standing there awkwardly. "Hey, um, I'm here for the hide my mother wanted."

"Of course, I have it right here," I pick up the hide and hand it to her. "It sure is lovely isn't it?"

"Um, I don't really like dead things." She said quietly. "But if I minded them, sure, it looks lovely. My mom will love it."

I used a comforting voice, "I understand, when I first started working here, I felt the same way. But over time, you get used to it sadly."

"That is really sad." She said. "Well, I better go home and bring this to my mother. It's reaping day so. . ." She didn't have to finish her sentence. Everyone knew about reaping day and what it could do to you.

"May the odds be ever in your favor," I call after her as she walks out of the door. She laughs and I know that I may have lightened up a dreadful day. I don't want her to get selected, but I don't want to get selected either. I pull off my blood covered apron and dash home to pull on my nice clothes.

After I have my clothes on and walk out to the square. I can see many frightened children huddling together in crowds. Another year, I think. I have to put my name in four times. I know the chances of getting Reaped are low, but, I feel sort of anxious even though I am used to hearing the same old speech, and the same video every year.

The escort walks over to the girls' bowl and puts her hand in. "Emma Fields. Oh how fun!" Wait a minute, isn't that the nice girl from this morning. That's so unfair. I really wished that she wasn't picked, because she seemed to be kind. She walks slowly to the stage and stares out into the crowd. No one moves a muscle. Was she expecting a volunteer? It is 10, and the chances of someone willingly putting themselves in are next to none.

Two words, come out of the escort's mouth,"Gilpin Rambert." I feel the stares pile on top of me. I couldn't move my legs, and so a peacekeeper gets me and pushes me towards the stage. I can't believe it, I was reaped! What is going to happen? Why me? None of these questions mattered, because I was selected, and no one was volunteering here. That means only one thing, almost certain death.

**D11 15 Felix Gardner POV: **I groan and flop out of bed at the noise of a bell. It was reaping day and District 11 still had to wake up early to work. I groan again and pull on a pair of overalls and grab a hoe heading out the door. "Bye, honey!" My mother calls from the other room. How she managed to be so awake at six in the morning I will never know. I ignore her and step into the morning sunlight.

I walk out and angrily dig my hoe into the ground. I need to work, but it is disgusting, working live slaves for those who kill our children. We tried to rebel, but everyone saw how that went. It ended up with the districts devastated and now we are back in the Games. Just perfect. I toss a couple of seeds into the whole I just made and look up to see a man being whipped. Must have been another thief. When will they ever learn not to do it during broad daylight? I'd rather starve then be whipped; those peacekeepers are a nasty folk.

I finish up my shift of mindless planting and go back to my home. My mother has a nice set of clothes laying out for me and I pull them on. I walk out of the house to the Reaping and file into my section. The escort takes the stage and walks over to the girls' bowl. "Ellie Redwood." A girl takes the stage. She walks over to the boys' bowl and selects a name. "Felix Gardner." I get to the stage and shake hands with Ellie as we are led into the Justice Building.


	2. Goodbyes

**A/N: So here is the second chapter. It is pretty short, but read along!**

**D8 15 Corona Lapis POV: **This is terrible. I am going into the Games. I look over my shoulder at the crowds of people watching as Cyan and I are taken into the Justice Building to say out final goodbyes. I wish it didn't have to be like this. I can see Cyan's grim family walking towards the building to say their final goodbyes.

I do not have anyone for me. I mean... I have friends, but my family disappeared in the rebellion. They were probably killed by a bombing or something of the sorts. My friends start to walk in and I try to listen to them but I just hear fragments of what they are saying as images of previous games flash through my head.

"Corona you can make it!"

"We love you Corona."

"You can do this!"

Finally their time is up and they are escorted out by a peacekeeper. The peacekeeper nods to me and I follow him getting into the car that will take us to the train station. I give District 8 one final wave as I leave on a train that will never return.

**D12 16 Pandora Vitali POV: **How could my life get any worse? My parents died in the rebellion and now I am getting prepped for the Games. My partner, Sylvester is strong, but nowhere near the powerhouses that will be coming out of 1 and 2.

The kids from the orphanage start to walk in and I hug them. I will most likely never seem them again. I will be lucky to get past the bloodbath. They kiss me and I feel a tear slide down my cheek.

"Are you coming back Pandora?"

"I will try my best honey, but I cannot promise anything."

"Ok Pandora, we will be rooting for you."

"Thank you, but I have to go now, be good."

They nod and walk out of the door. I will never see them again. I hope none of them are ever reaped. I guess I will never know.


End file.
